pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Rowe (poet)
Richard Rowe (9 March 1828 - 9 December 1879) was an English author, also active in Australia. Life Rowe was born at Spring Gardens, Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England, the son of Thomas Rowe, a Wesleyan minister. Thomas Rowe died while Richard was still very young; the remaining family moved to Colchester, where Richard was educated at Mr Bradnack's school.Rosilyn Baxter, 'Rowe, Richard (1828? - 1879)', Australian Dictionary of Biography, Volume 6, MUP, 1976, pp 67-68. retrieved 17 November 2009 Rowe came to Australia in 1853. By 1857 he was working on the Month and The Sydney Morning Herald, sometimes using the pseudonym 'A Sassenach Settler'. Rowe belonged to a circle of writers which included Frank Fowler, William Wilkes and Sheridan Moore. In 1858 his Peter 'Possum's Portfolio, a volume of prose and verse dedicated to his benefactor Nicol Stenhouse,was published at Sydney. The prose included a short novel,Arthur Owen: An autobiography, and most of the verse consisted of translations. The volume sold well, and Rowe used the money to return to England. In England, Rowe wrote for the newspapers and magazines, and was also the author of several books for young people, some of which did not appear until after his death on 9 December 1879 in Middlesex Hospital. Amongst his better works were Episodes in an Obscure Life (1871) and Friends and Acquaintances (1871). Rowe married in 1860 Mary Ann Yates, daughter of Jonathan Patten, who survived him with a son and three daughters. Recognition Rowe was in Australia for a relatively short period, but two of his lyrics have been included in more than one anthology of Australian verse, and Peter 'Possum's Portfolio is one of the earliest books of serious literature published in Australia. E. Morris Miller lists 18 of Rowe's books in his Australian Literature from its Beginnings, at least three of which have an Australian setting. Publications Fiction *''Episodes in an Obscure Life'' (anonymous). (3 volumes), London: Strahan, 1871; New York: George Routledge, 1871; Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1871. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Friends and Acquaintances'' (by "the author of 'Episodes in an Obscure Life'"). (3 volumes), London: Strahan & Co., 1871. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''The Star in the East''. London: Strahan, 1871; London: Charles H. Kelly, 1893. *''Jack Afloat and Ashore''. London: Smith, Elder, 1875. *''Reoughing it in Van Diemen's Land, etc.'' London: Strahan, 1880. *''A Haven of Rest; and, Dr. Pertwee's poor patients''. London: W. Swan Sonnenschein, 1884. *''Fred Leicester, or, The Southern Cross and Charles's Wain, and other stories'' Edinburgh : W.P. Nimmo, Hay, & Mitchell, 1889. Non-fiction *''Backward Glances''. London: Sampson Low, Marston, Low, & Searle, 1874. *''Picked up in the Streets; or, Struggles for life amongst the London poor. London: W.H. Allen, 1880. **cheap edition, as ''Life in the London Streets; or, Struggles for daily bread. London: J.C. Nimmo & Bain, 1881. *''Passages from the Diary of an Early Methodist''. London: Strahan, 1880?; 2nd edition, Strahan, 1881. *''How Our Working People Live''. London: Strahan, 1882. Juvenile *''The Boy in the Bush: A tale of Australian life'' (as "Edward Howe"). London: Bell & Daldy, 1869; London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1885. *''When I Was Young''. London: Strahan, 1872. *''The Travelling Menagerie''. London: King, 1873; London: Strahan, [187-? *''The Tower on the Tor: A tale for boys. London: William P. Nimmo, 1876. *The Lucky Bag: Stories for the young. London: William P. Nimmo, 1876. *A Child's Corner Book: Stories for boys and girls. London: William P. Nimmo, 1878. *''A Holiday Book: Stories for the young. London: William P. Nimmo, 1877. *''The History of a Lifeboat''. London & Edinburgh: William P. Nimmo, 1878. *''The Pet Polyanthus''. Edinburgh: W.P. Nimmo, Hay, & Mitchell, 187-? *''The Boys of Axleford''. London & New York: George Routledge, 1880. *''Hoity Toity, the Good Little Fellow''. London: Strahan, 1882. *''Famous British Explorers and Navigators: From Drake to Franklin''. London: Charles H. Kelly, 1892. Collected editions * Peter 'Possum's Portfolio. Sydney: J.R. Clarke, 1858. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Rowe 1828-1879, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 3, 2013. See also * List of Australian poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * "Superstites Rosae" at DayPoems. * Richard Rowe at PoemHunter (3 poems). ;Books * Works by Richard Rowe at Internet Archive ;About * Richard Rowe (1828-1879) in the Australian Poetry Library * Rowe, Richard in the Dictionary of Australian Biography * Rowe, Richard (1828–1879) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography. Category:1828 births Category:1879 deaths Category:English writers Category:19th-century poets Category:Australian poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets